


Home Sweet Home

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [8]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompt, Happy Christmas Feelings, M/M, Runion, return home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby comes home from grad school one Christmas and realizes there's no place he'd rather be than home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Home for the Holidays and Nalby by nmorrelaes

It isn't wholly an ideal scenario when Alby opens up the door, snow blasting in and spraying over the carpet to find Newt standing on the stairs, laundry basket in his arms, saying almost immediately, "You're home early."

Alby blinks, standing in the doorway with a suitcase in either hand. "Hello to you too."

Newt shakes his head, abrupt and fast as he galumphs down the stairs, "Didn't mean anything bad by it; I was gonna have takeout ready for ya."

Tossing his suitcases aside, Alby watches as Newt places his laundry basket on the floor and crosses the house to greet him at the door; Newt's arms throw themselves around Alby's neck and Alby caresses Newt's side. For a moment, they're swallowed up in a series of pecks and shared breath. Newt's the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Alby's.

"Hi," He says.

Alby laughs. "Hi."

With this, Newt pulls away again and wanders into the kitchen to throw wads of clothes from the dryer into the basket. Alby follows, the scents of home - and the strong cologne Minho likes to spray in every room and the girly scented candles Thomas likes and Newt's dog. He's missed it.

"So," Newt says, haphazardly throwing a pair of denims into his basket. "Grad school. Tell me all about it."

"Right now?" Alby leans up against the cracked countertop. "Al I can say is I wish I'd gotten into something a little closer to home."

"Bad drive?"

"It's the week of Christmas. What do ya figure?"

Granted, he could have spared about four hours of driving if he wasn't so afraid of airplanes. But it is what it is, Alby thinks, taking a deep breath when Newt throws the last of his clothes out from the dryer and they walk, hand in hand, over to the couch. At least it's home.

Newt holds his arms around Alby and runs a hand along his broad shoulder. "So nothing at _all_ to report from grad school?"

"Just assume that if I'm not reading something I'm writing something. Can't remember the last time I shut my eyes." Alby shrugs. "But how about you? How are things up here?"

"Same as they've always been, I guess. Bartending at nights, workin' at Costco during the day. I'm leading a double life, if you think about it."

They don't know why, the joke wasn't really _that_ funny, but they dissolve into laughter together in that moment. Newt's head falls into the crook of Alby's neck and they shake together with the movement of their diaphragm. It's a beautiful release, if you think about it, of two people coming together and finally letting themselves relax after a semester apart. (They had Skype, of course, but it isn't nearly the same thing.)

"So," Alby asks, placing a kiss to Newt's neck as the laughter subsides. "Where is everyone else?"

"Beedle? I imagine he's tuckered himself out playing in the snow all day. He's gotten used to your side of the bed, probably slobbering all over it."

"I didn't mean the dog."

"Oh, you mean Tommy and Minho?" Newt asks. "They went up to the ski resort with Tommy's friends for Christmas, remember?"

"Right. Must've forgotten, doin' all my papers."

"'s all right. If it wasn't so bloody quiet right now I'd probably have forgotten too."

"Did you...want to go with them?"

"What and go all the way till spring holidays to see your shank face again?" Newt blinks with a put-on sour expression on his face before delving another kiss to Alby's nose, starts playing with the buttons on Alby's shirt in a way they know all too well. "Not a chance."

"Not even a little?"

"Nah. What about you?"

"I'm away from home most of the year. Might as well be home for the holidays. Goes best that way, I think." Alby hums and adjusts them on the couch, digging his face in the crook of Newt's neck. "So how long till takeout gets here?"

"It's Thai so probably about twenty more minutes."

"I can work with that."

"Bet you can," Newt snickers and throws a heavy leg up onto Alby's lap, Alby can feel the bolts attaching the plastic and metal to the rest of Newt's body. "Go on then, get this off."


End file.
